The Story of the Four
by Sakira-chan
Summary: Sakura's a weird teen, Sai's a rude teen, Sasuke's a dark teen, and Naruto's a hyper teen. They have nearly nothing in common, yet they have been chosen to be the four elemental keybearers... I know! It sounds cheesy, and there will be alot of crossovers.
1. Sakura

Okay. I know! You're thinking, "What the hell is up with her! Making so many stories."

Well... I know.

_"Sakura... Naruto... Sasuke... Sai..." Their faces flashed in her mind._ A voice whispered. Sakura fell through the sky diving down into either water or a tree. She couldn't tell, "I'm falling... Where?" She thought gliding downwards.

"So strange, is this real, or not?" Falling...

She gasped falling deeper, it felt warmer, and safer, but there was still something lingering...

_'Hi guys! Hey! Are you fighting again!' Sakura bops Naruto Sasuke, and Sai on the head._

Sakura landed on her feet and looked down, surprised to see cherry blossom petals rise everywhere.

_'Most fall, but a true blossom rises.'_

_Sakura punches a boulder, crumbling it to bits._

A bright light suddenly engulfed the platform and Sakura had to squeeze her eyes shut in order to not be blinded.

_'Why can't things go back to before!'_

_Sakura cries and looks at Sasuke._

_'I just want to see them... I'm coming back when I'm ready... I will!'_

_Sakura smiles at Haku and Kimimaro as a tear runs down her cheek._

Sakura looked up to see a staff or sword hanging in front of her. "Eh?" Sakura mumbled holding out her hand to grab it.

_'I'll bring you back eve if it kills me! Because... Because YOU'RE OUR TEAMATE!'_

_Sakura glares at Sasuke and Sai clutching her bleeding arm._

Sakura's hand enclosed around the weapon, and in a second it disappeared.

_'Goodbye.' 14 year-old Sakura thought staring through cold and gray sky towards the gates of Konoha._

_'Put me as a Missing-Nin if you want, but I'll come back someday!'_

_Sakura laughs and smiles._

"YAH!" Sakura cried sitting up. "I've been having that dream one too many times... Huh. I'll never betray Konoha? What's a Konoha?" She muttered getting dressed.

Meet 14 year-old Sakura Haruno. She's a good student, but a little weird. "NOO! HOW CAN I BE LATE!" Sakura cried whined running to the gates of her school 'Or not...' , but falling from running too fast and hitting her knee. 'Damnit... Why do I always get hurt! And if I go to an American school, why do I wear a uniform?... Weird.'

"Okay. Sakura Haruno?" A teacher asked.

"I'M HERE!" Sakura yelled panting at the doorway.

"Okay." He said checking her name.

"Yay! I'm not dead!" Sakura cheered waltzing to her seat. Everyone stared. "I'm new." She explained.

Everyone stared. 'She's pretty but... Pink hair?'

At Night...

Sakura went to the bathroom and did her nightly routine. "G'night!" She said to her parents. Sneaking into her brother's bedroom she giggled and whispered "Good night Ni-chan." Finally plopping into her bed. She stared at her ceiling until her eyes felt droopy.

'I miss you guys yunno..' Sakura thought drifting to sleep whe she heard thunder. "Eh?" She whispered looking out the window.

Unlike some people, and attracted to thunder, usually she went outside with an umbrella or something.

"Why does this one feel different? It's... so dark.." Sakura shivered and rubbed her arms.

"Nani?" She said looking out the window, noticing dark shadows dart everywhere.

She suddenly remembered. "The Garden!" She shouted jumping out the window. She landed on the ground. Hard. "I really need to calculate my landings." She grunted and suddely felt her blood run cold. She whirled around sweating profusely, hundreds of yellow eyes and dark sharp bodies, it scared her to no end.

_'Heartless.' _

_Kairi slashed at them crying out for her friends._

Sakura threw a rock at it, but it went through.

"What?" She murmued. 'It doesn't work!'

_'Use the key!'_

Sakura suddenly saw a bright warm comforting light. Sakura noticed an object inside so she reached out and grabbed. it.

It suddenly transformed into a staff like thing. It was long and white with a gold top and a gold band around it. There was sort of a sphere or circular blue thing at the top with a crystal inside.

_'Keyblade'_

_"This time. We'll fight together!" Kairi said shielding Cloud and Roxas._

Sakura screamed, one of the heartless tried to pounce her. By instinct she swung her 'key'.

_'Find the one with the key...'_

"Yah!" Sakura cried as the heartless disintegrated. 'This is the only thing that affects them!'

Sakura slashed hard and fast, trying to make them disappear. It strangely made her feel sad everytime she cut through them. Suddenly she stopped, turned and whispered something. "Shintenshin Sakura Yuki." Suddenly the place filled with puffs of snow or feathers along with glowing sakura petals. She looked around amazed as they landed on the Heartless, they made them dissappear.

Her heart lightened every time. Then it all ended. It made Sakura wonder what had happened. In a split second Sakura appeared in front of a door.

_'I'll find you guys!'_

Her heart immedietly started pounding. Not the pounding you'd get if you jumped off a cliff, more of a pounding if something incredibly exciting and mysterious was placed in your care.

Sakura's hand clasped the handle and pulled. It didn't work. "What!" She cried, confused. Then she noticed a tiny hole in the door. A keyhole. She sighed looking at her keyblade. If only it were smaller... Then, her key lit up again and turned the size of her pinky. Sakura gasped then grinned, shoving the key into the hole and truning it. She took care to take tha key out afterwards.

Sakura grit her her teeth and pulled the handle.

Author's note: I'll explain most of your questions in the next chapter.


	2. Meeting

I was originally planning to make a chapter for each of them, but I remembered I need to reserve chapters...

* * *

Sakura pulled open the door and saw several people standing around. 

"Why do I feel... so... stupid." Sakura asked herself. "Wait... I just opened a door leading to anywhere and left my poor house ALL by itself?!!! AAHH!! I NEED TO GO BACK!!" Sakura screamed and ran back in the direction of the door. But, it wasn't there anymore... Sakura blinked and whirled around again, the door wasn't anywhere... She kept whirling around, so now it sort of looked like she was trying to do a spinny dance.

"Um, hello!" A voice called. It was one of the people here with her. There were three, two had black hair and one had blonde. The one with the black spiky hair had spoken.

"Uh, hi?" She asked. And turned around to search for the door. "Why would he wanna say 'hello' right now?"

"HEY!!" The guy said again, a bit angry too.

"Hi!" She called back. A bit angry too. 'What the heck did he want!'

"ARGH! Do you know where we are??!" He asked angrily.

Sakura paused. "You... Don't?" She asked uncertainly.

"Uh, No." The guy paused too, but more in the way of thinking something like, 'How the hell is she so stupid?'

"Oh... Um... Nice weather?" Sakura asked.

"There's no sky here." He replied.

"O-okay... WAIT!!! ARE WE IN SOME PYSCO'S CREEPY DIMENSION?! BECAUSE I REALLY NEED TO GET HOME!!!!!!!" Sakura cried.

"Wait! It's okay! Don't cry!" The blonde said feverishly patting her back.

"I get attacked by scary evil black thingys and now I'm trapped and I'm going to ddiiiiiee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura wailed.

"WAH! It's okay! You're gonna get home safe and sound!!" The blonde said trying his best to calm her.

"Re-really?" She asked, her face all glittery and glowy.

"Y-Yeah! You're gonna get home safe and sound!" He said, breathing in relief from stopping her tears.

"How do you know she will? Do you even know where we are?" The other black-haired boy asked.

"Ah... No..." The blonde squeaked.

Sakura's face dropped. "WWAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNAA DIEE!! I'M GONNA Ek-!" Sakura stopped as the black-haired boy placed his foot on her head.

"Be quiet, when you cry it makes your face even more ugly."

"Eh?! You... You're...So..." Sakura turned and looked at him closely. "... MMMEAANN!!!!! YOU'RE MEANN!!! MEANIE!!!" Sakura yelled banging her fists on his head.

"Ugh." The other black-haired kid muttered.

Sakura stopped. "Come to think of it I don't know any of your guy's names..." She said cupping her chin in thought.

"OH! I"M UZUMAKI NARUTO!!" The blonde shouted.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Said the one with the spikey hair.

"Futeroko Sai." Said the other black haired kid.

"Haruno Sakura!" Sakura said back.

"Sooo... Does anyone know _why_ we're here?" Sasuke asked.

"... No?"

"Hey look!!!" Naruto said suddenly.

"What?" Everyone turned around to see, a door...

"Wait, a second, that's the door I got here through!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Me too!" Naruto said.

Sasuke and Sai came through the door too, but they didn't feel like it.

"Let's go!" Sakura cheered and charged toward it.

"Yeah!" Naruto said and followed.

"Hmph." Sasuke muttered. but followed.

"Might as well." Sai sighed and started walking.

Sakura stopped. It was as if she suddenly had deja vu. She shrugged and continued running.

Somewhere else...

"So, they already saw it, talented kids, aren't they?"

Back to the kids...

"What the f-" Sakura started but was cut off by a "KABOOM!!!"

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked. Earlier they went through a door, then they all skydived down into a forest. And now they were standing in the middle of nowhere.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up." Sasuke muttered.

"YOU!!" Naruto yelled angrily at him.

"Guys..." Sakura started.

Sai yawned. "Is it always this noisy?" He asked lazily.


	3. Sorry

Writer's block. And anger. And I have some important news for people. **I think I want to discontinue this story**. Mostly because I realized the stories plot was stupid. If you like this story say so, and I will be surprised. But I really want to discontinue.


	4. Peter Pan OO

…. Though I don't want to keep this story, I was forced to since my brother said, "You _always_ make a bunch of stories and _never_ finish them!!!" ARGH!! So not true!!

* * *

"Ow..." Sakura moaned. 

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm hungry." Naruto moaned.

"Move." Sai groaned and rubbed his head. They all looked at the new scenery. What? There were buildings and a giant clocktower and cars and people were staring at them...

They looked at their clothes and realized they were wearing nightgowns.

"EEP!!" Sakura squealed and hid behind Sasuke.

"Ack!" Sai said and ran. Everyone followed.

Eventually they found a clothesline and stole some clothes. Sakura was wearing a light blue dress with a bow on the back, Sasuke wore a really dark blue suit, Sai wore black trousers and a black sweater similar to Sasuke's and a white shirt under, Naruto wore a brown sweater with buttons down the front and black pants.

Unfortunetly even still people stared, Sakura had pink hair, Naruto had the marks on his cheeks, Sai and Sasuke were really handsome.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked when they finally sat down.

Sai and Naruto shrugged.

"I think we're in early London." Sakura said and rubbed her arms. "We probably stand out because we're Japanese."

Sasuke frowned and Sai pulled out a sketch pad and started drawing.

"Where'd you get that?" Sakura asked.

"I always have it." He answered simply.

"They're good." Sakura said, spying a picture of a bird.

"Nah, it looks like a fish." Naruto said wrinkling his nose.

"Well, either way, we'll need a place to stay." Sasuke said.

"Does anyone have any money?" Naruto asked.

Sakura pulled out a purse she had accidently brought, Sasuke pulled out his wallet, Sai didn't have anything, and Naruto didn't either.

"Is it enough?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"We might have enough money, but I don't think we have early London's currency..." Sakura sighed.

They all looked at her questionably. What?

Sakura sighed. "We don'thave the right cash."

"Then how are we gona get into an inn?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe..." Sakura glanced at Sai's sketchbook.

Sai had sold about 20 drawings, and they were now sitting in a quiet inn.

"I'm so tired." Sakura sighed and sat down.

Sai looked at her in disbeleif. "You didn't have to do anthing, ugly."

"Wah?! You're a jerk!!! I'd maul you right now if I wasn't so tired... Fatty." Sakura said and stuck her tongue at him.

Sai looked at her with half-lidded ees. "That's real mature, hag."

Sakura gasped. "Poop-head!!"

"Forehead."

"Gay man! Yes, I saw your pajamas, a tiny shirt??"

"Pinky-freak."

"Hey! It's natural!"

"And that's why your a freak."

"... Old grandpa!"

"Old cat lady."

"Hey!!"

"Urasai."

"Chicken butt."

"Hahahahahaha!!!!"

"Idiot."

"Hey!!"

"Okay. I'm done." Sai said.

"Me too." Sakura said and put down the desk she was holding.

"Anyone tired?" Naruto asked.

"Nope." Sasuke said.

"Ooh!!! I'll tell a story to make you all sleepy!!" Sakura said and raised her hand.

They all looked at her with slight interest.

"Ah-hem, once upon a time there was a girl called Kairi. She was searching for her two friends called Riku and Sora because they were lost somewhere... And one day, two people... Fell from the sky!! Yeah and then, she went with them and they visited different places together and one day they found themselves at this one place, and they found-"

Sakura was interruptred by a:

_'CRASH!'_

Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai shot up.

"KYAAHH!!! Burglar!!" Sakura screamed.

"Wait! I'm not a burglar!"

Sakura was already holding a pillow above her head and continued to beat the boy's head.

"WAAAAHHH!!! I'm scared!!!" Sakura screamed, but still beat his head.

"Ow!! Ow!!! OW!!!" The boy said. "Wait! I'm a b-Ow!!!Boy!!! I'm just a boy!!"

Sakura looked at him.

He was wearing green tights and a green shirt, and green shoes, and a green hat, and a feather in the hat, and he had orange-red messy hair.

"Ew... Wait, if you're not a burglar, then... EEK!!!! LECHER!!" Sakura squealed and resumed beating him.

Sasuke and Sai watched boredly, they contemplated helping the boy, but they were too tired.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked and yawned.

"This guy jumped in through the window, knocked down a vase, then Sakura thought he was a burglar and she beat him with a pillow, and now she thinks he's a lech and she's still beating him." Sai said boredly.

Later...

Sakura had stopped beating him, and now he was tied to a bed.

"Why didn't you just say you weren't a burglar, or a lecher, or a serial killer, or a kidnapper, or a wild animal, or a runaway?" Sakura asked after she stopped. "What are you?"

The boy smiled weakly. "I'm a boy named Peter Pan, how do you do?"

Sakura blinked. "Oh, I'm Sakura."

"Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"Sai." Sai said.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said.

"Anyways, why did you come in here like that?" Sakura said.

"I was listening to your story." Peter pan said.

Sakura looked at him in surprise. "Y-You_ liked_ it??" She asked.

"Of course because-"

"Even when it had no plot??" Sai asked.

"And it barely had any information on the characters??" Sasuke asked.

"And when Sakura-chan was speaking too fast??" Naruto asked.

Peter chuckled and Sakura glared at the three.

Sakura was about to open her mouth to say something but- "AAYYYEEE!!!!!!!!! YOUR SHADOW'S MOVING ON IT'S OWN!!!"

They all looked at the wall and realized his shadow _was_ moving on it's own. It was currently dancing, and then it bent down and kissed Sakura's shadow.

"ACK!!!" Sakura screamed and started kicking Peter's shadow.

Peter stared in horror as his shadow was practically beaten to death.

Later...

"Okay, I sowed your shadow back." Sakura said. During the time she sewed it back however, she had stabbed it and slashed it as much as she could.

"Looks good, thank you." Peter said with a smile, then he FLOATED.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai screamed at once and held eachother.

Peter looked in confusion then laughed. "I'm flying, what do you think?"

They gaped. "A-are you a ghost? 'Cause Ugly's the one who beat you, so you should attack her, not me."

Peter chuckled again, "No, I'm not a ghost, but, would you all like to fly too?"

"I am not dying just to fly." Naruto said.

"No, you don't have to die, you just need some pixie dust." Peter said.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose. "Pixie dust? I'm not gay like him." He said and pointed at Sai.

"Me neither." Sakura agreed.

"Well, if you're scared to fly, then I guess I better leave." Peter said slyly.

Sakura and Naruto shot up defiantly. "I am sooo not scared!!!"

Sasuke and Sai stayed down. They weren't that stupid.

Suddenly a small light shot in and bounced around sprinkling the room with sparlky stuff.

"Hi 'Tink." Peter said and waved.

"Ew, get the gayness away from me!!" Naruto cried in horror and tried to stay away from it, as did Sasuke and Sai.

"Look at me!!" Sakura said in amazement. "Hey!! Hey!!!!!! LOOK!!!! LOOK DAAMMITTT!!!!" Sakura roared. They looked at her. "I'm flying."

Sakura bounced around the room happily. Naruto was upside down and trying to get up, Sai refused to leave the ground, and Sasuke lazily floated around.

"C'mon now." Peter said and held out his hand.

"Where're we going?" Sakura asked.

"Neverland." Peter said and pointed at one of the stars.

They all ignored his hand and flew toward it, competing. Peter shook his head and followed.

When they got there...

"OW!!" Sakura cried. "OFF!!"

Sakura was on Naruto, and under Sasuke, and Sai was sitting on a rock, and Peter was floating and watching them

"SOMEONE MOVE!!" She gasped and tried to shove off Sasuke.

Eventually they got untangled and now were sitting and looking around.

The place they were at was actually a little pretty. There were forests and animals and... Alot of weird things.

"It's pretty." Sakura cheered. "Look there's flying... Fish?"

They turned and saw there was a fish flying around.

"I wanna go home now..." Naruto whimpered.

"Do you wanna visit the lost boys?" Peter asked.

"There are lost kids here?? You kidnapped kids??" Sakura asked in horror.

"No, they're kids that live here." Peter said.

"Ohh..." Sakura said.

* * *

Don't kill me!! I'm stopping it suddenly because my sister's going on!! 


	5. Not so good

Well, now I really can't delete this story...

* * *

Sakura was throughly disgusted. 

The lost boys... Were just gross. She looked around, Naruto and Peter didn't seem to care, Sasuke and Sai weren't doing anything... And she was...

_Flashback:_

_"EEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A GIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The lost boys exclaimed._

_Sakura's eye twitched._

_"EEEWWW!!!!!!!!! PETER!!! WHY'D YOU BRING A GGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLL??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They yelled, stretching out the girl._

_Sakura's eye twitched again. She started walking toward them very slowly._

_"It's okay, Sakura's alright if she isn't beating you up." Peter said._

_"But she's a giiirrrrrrrrrllllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!" One of the lost boys said._

_"YEAH!!!" They all agreed. "We can never be friends with a giiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrllllllll!!!!!!!!!" _

_Sakura cleared her throat. They all looked at her and took a step back. "Buuuttt, this girl," She pointed to herself. "Can kick your little butts into the ground in heartbeat. And she might if you keep talking."_

_End of Flashback..._

"..." Sakura tried not to think about what happened next... The broken chairs could be replaced... But she had to clean it all up...

"Anyways, what are we doing here in the first place." Sasuke asked Peter.

"Huh?" Peter asked.

"He acts like an old man!" A lost boy shouted and pointed to Sasuke.

"!"Sakura realized they were right. "Hey, they're actually right..."

"He acts like Captain Hook!!" Another shouted.

"Captain who?" Sakura asked.

"Aw, just a grumpy old man that's just mad because we're always stealing his treasure. He's been hiding for awhile looking for it." Peter explained.

"Yeah! We've been trying to find a way to lure him out!!" A boy shouted.

"Why don't you just go out and wave a bunch of flags?" Sakura asked.

"We need to let him find us with out his lackeys!" A lost boy said as if it had been announced everywhere.

"Hey, I've got a plan." Peter said and huddled with the lost boys.

Later...

"..."

"You look really cute Sakura-chan!!" Naruto assured.

Sakura glared. "I am a girl... **Not** a pixie."

Sakura was wearing a skimpy green outfit similar to Tinkerbell's.

"Let me outta this thing!!! I look like a green demorphed blob!!!" She squealed.

"So true." Sai said.

Sakura glared. "**You are not supposed to agree with me gay man**."

Sai took a big step away.

"Why are we doing this again?" Sasuke asked.

"We need to lure out Captain Hook." Peter whispered from the bushes.

Sasuke looked at his clothes. He was dressed as a skunk. Sai was dressed as a bear. And Naruto was dressed as Peter.

Sakura tugged at her skirt and looked at everyone. "And what makes you think he'll even come out? No one is stupid enough to fall for this..."

"PETER PAN?!" A gruff voice roared.

Naruto looked around. "Is that me?"

A creepy old guy popped out of a bunch of bushes glared at all of them.

Sasuke slowly edged away.

Sakura tried to hide behind him, since he was the biggest.

"Hohohohoho!!! I never knew you were stupid enough to stand here to let me find you without your little lost boys!!" He cackled.

"Uh... Right?" Naruto asked.

"So, are you smart enough to tell me where you hid my treasure?" He said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. Sai shoved a paper in his face. "I mean, never you stupid old man, that... Needs to get a life?"

Sakura giggled. "I added that."

Sasuke looked at Captain Hook's expression. "He has to be blind and deaf not to know who we really are."

Captain Hook glared at Naruto. "So, are you trying to challenge me to a duel you cocky-simple minded boy?"

"And and idiot." Sasuke added.

Later...

Naruto was screaming and running.

Captain Hook was brandishing his sword everywhere trying to get a hit on him.

Sasuke blinked tiredly. "Is it over yet?"

Sakura was confused. "What's supposed to happen next?"

Peter was finishing tying a rope to a tree branch. "This." He pointed to Captain Hook.

Captain Hook was suddenly flung into the air when his foot was caught in a rope that had been laying innocently on the ground. But... Naruto was too.

Sakura blinked. "That was supposed to happen?"

Peter chuckled nervously. "Not exactly..."

Sakura sighed.

Later...

They had Captain Hook tied to a tree and he seemed to have finally realized they were in disguise.

"A well considered plan Peter Pan." He hissed.

Four people turned to him in amazement. (Execpt Naruto, he was still tied up.)

"Seriously?"

Peter grinned. "You're probably the only person that'd fall for that!"

Sakura sighed. "You might as well untie the ropes off these poor trees." She grumbled and walked over to hopefully untangle the intertwining knots.

"How do we leave thi-" Sai was cut off by a:

"KKYYAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Sakura screamed when another creepy fat guy grabbed her by the neck and tried to stuff her into a large potato sack.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked struggling with his rope.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Pink-freak?" Sai asked.

"YOU IDIOTS!!! I'M SCREAMING AND ABOUT TO BE KIDNAPPED AND ALL YOU'RE DOING IS STANDING THERE AND SAYING MY NAME???!!! THIS ISN'T POKEMON!!! (It's true!! In pokemon they just stand there while pikachu's getting kidnapped!!!!)" Sakura roared. "Kyah!" She yelped when she was finally shoved into the sack and pulled away.

As it turned out, while they were watching Sakura get kidnapped, Captain Hook got away.

"So, we'll need to save her!" Peter said heroiclly.

"But where are we gonna find her?" Naruto asked the same dramatized voice.

"OH MY GOD!!!! THEY ARE PIRATES!!! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU WILL FIND ME?! ON A F&$#!ING SHIP!!!!" Sakura managed to shout after she bit and kicked her captor.

"Okay.. We'll find her on a ship..." Sasuke said uncertainly and wondered how Sakura managed to hear them considering they wasted a good deal of time standing there and watching her get kidnapped, pulled away, and disappear.

"When are we going after her?" Sai asked.

"At night, it'll be easier then." Peter said.

At night...

Sakura had been forced to sit on the plank ever since she was captured. It was night, and what amazed her, was how stupid her captors were, didn't they know after they went to bed she'd escape?

She wiggled out of her ropes easily. The trick she used was to widen her arms a bit so when they tied the rope they'd make it loose when they thought they made it incredibly tight.

Sakura crawled carefully off the plank and on the boat. She wasn't stupid enough to jump into the water, she had already seen the sharks and had also seen them using fishing boats. She picked up two wooden paddles and the rope she had been tied with. She tied the rope to the boat and let it fall. After she tied the rope to the ship, she dropped herself into the boat along with the paddles and then she tied herself to the boat and prepared to leave.

"HEY OLD MAN!!!" A familiar voice shouted.

Sakura groaned and hit her head on the boat mulitple times. 'They just have to come right when I'm about to leave...' She sighed and climbed back on the ship, made sure the boat was under the plank, and walked to the plank and loosely tied herself there.

"Hmm, Peter pan? Here already?" Captain Hook chuckled. "I've got the little girl tied to the plank right there!" He laughed and pointed to Sakura who threw a paddle on his head.

"GAH!! Why you little- Ah, but no matter, you have fallen for my trap, Peter Pan!!" He cackled

Lights suddenly lit up the ship and a bunch of sailors swung their weapons at Sasuke, Sai, Peter, and Naruto.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai were confused, they realized they had_ no_ weapons and prepared themselves for the beatings.

_'Use the key...'_

They blinked and remembered they had the keyblade that they had in their pockets.

Sasuke pulled his out, it was a shadowy keyblade that resembled something like lightning or water. Sai's was similar to a paintbrush, even had a paintbrush keychain. Naruto's was large with swirls and had a Naruto (food) keychain. Sakura secretly pulled hers out. She blinked and noticed a small sakura flower was on the end as a keychain, she had never noticed it.

Sakura genlty pulled the ropes off her and put on someone's old jacket and a bandana. Sakura yelped when she was nearly killed and tried her best to get through the battle unscathed.

Peter was fighting Captain Hook and she screamed when a pirate pulled her up by the collar and tossed her over board.

"KYAAH!!!" She screamed and tried to grab the edge of the boat. (Which is a really hard thing to do when you're flying off the edge!!! Take it from someone who knows...)

Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto looked in horror, but finally stopped staring and ran towards her.

She managed to grab part of the boat, but she her hands were starting to numb. Sakura gasped and grabbed with her other hand. Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto looked over the edge and tossed down a rope. Sakura grabbed it with both hands while they pulled her up.

"Damn! Lose some weight ugly!" Sai grunted.

"Shut-up!!" Sakura shouted.

Captain Hook turned his head and realized they were trying to pull up Sakura. Smirking, he threw a knife toward the rope.

'SNAP!'

Poor Sakura...

"KYYYAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" She screamed.

"Fly Sakura, FLY!" Peter called.

Sakura immedietly tried. She thought about her family, and how she didn't want to die... Suddenly, Sakura soared into the air with golden sparkly stuff behind her.

* * *

I am too tired to even type... Bye-bye!!! 


	6. Your wish

I am updating again!!! And it's because I need to punish myself for being a poopy. Why I'm a poopy is a secret.

* * *

Sakura was desperatly holding on to one of the poles. "WAHH!!!!" She screamed as she held. She did not expect to _actually_ fly. She squealed and held harder. 

"Sakura!! You idiot!!! Get down here and help us!!" Sasuke roared.

"Wait!!!" Sakura called and edged carefully down. "I'm not ready for flying..." She muttered.

Eventually, they all got everyone down and had Captain Hook tied up. "This is the stupidest thing that's ever happened to me..." Sai muttered.

Sakura was dragging Naruto toward the ship. "Nooo!!! Sakura-chaan, I hate ships!!" He whined.

"Didn't you go there just awhile ago??" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but I forgot that I was afriad of ships that time..." Naruto whimpered.

Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke all looked at eachother. No one was that stupid. Maybe.

Sakura rubbed her arms and suddenly felt like she was being watched. "Do any of you... Feel funny?" She asked.

Sasuke looked around quickly. "If it's being watched, then yep."

Sai quickened his pace and Sakura's eyes widened. "Do you think there's a serial killer around here??" She asked quietly. Sasuke looked at her very slowly.

"Sakura, you don't _seriously_ think that, do you?" Sai asked.

"Maybe! Like in those horror movies where there's four teenagers, and then they all go in a house because they need to stay out of the rain, and then a giant scary person comes and kills them off one by one till there's only one person left, and it's usually the girl... Ha!" Sakura cackled.

Naruto's eyes widened and he grasped Sakura's arm. "I don't wanna die!!!" He exclaimed.

"Me neither!!!" Sakura wailed.

Naruto's eyes widened. "You don't think that's why he wants to kill us, do you?"

Sasuke smacked both their heads. "Baka, don't get off subject, right now our main priority is that we need to get home and find out how we got here."

Sakura smacked him back. "You're not allowed to hit a girl!"

Sasuke growled in frustration and banged his head against a wall.

Naruto whispered to Sakura. "I don't think the killer wants to kill us because we don't want to die anymore."

Sakura nodded. "Me niether." She pointed to Sasuke. "Hs will to live is rather questionable..."

Sasuke growled again and stalked off. Sai followed and Sakura and Naruto smiled at their handiwork.

Up from above...

"So... Where are they going now?" Someone asked.

"We'll need to meet them." Another said.

"All of us?" A person asked.

"No! Just some of us!"

"How about Yuuko?"

"... Do we have to?"

"I don't like her..."

"She's scary..."

"Well she's good at keeping a secret so we'll need her, and besides, they gotta see her sooner or later."

"..."

With the other kids...

"I wanna go home!!!" Sakura whined.

Sasuke and Sai just stared at her. She was so annoying.

"Me too!" Naruto whined.

And so was he.

Sakura sighed and then she noticed something that was really out of place. "Hey, is that..?"

Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto looked at what she was looking at. It was a house. But a very unusual house. It was an old-fashioned japanese styled house so it obviously did not belong in olden day London.

Then they felt their bodies moving on their own. They were wide-eyed and walking toward the house.

Sakura gasped and tried to lift her arms to cover her mouth. "M (Snort) kmmat mvvvm!!!"

Sasuke frowned. "Mrrvvn." He mmffed.

"Wrrht dmm herrll??"

"MMMMHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Once they were all inside they could move again.

"I can move!!!" Sakura gasped.

"Well Duh." Sai muttered.

"Sasuke!!! Sai's being mean to me!!!" Sakura called.

"Both of you. Shut-up." Sasuke muttered.

"Ara ara, what loud children." A low voice said.

They all looked up to see a pretty lady with long black hair and was wearing an elegant and expensive looking kimono.

Sakura nudged Naruto. "She's really pretty."

Sasuke looked at her as if she was crazy. "Is that something a girl should be saying?"

The woman looked at Sakura. She tossed a bag at her. "Here's some candy."

"Yay!" Sakura cheered and caught the bag and looked inside and munched on the candy.

The woman chuckled and stood up. "Do any of you know where you are?"

They all shook their heads.

The woman smiled again. "Do any of you know what destiny or fate is?"

They all nodded. And Sasuke said, "Is there even a point to any of this?"

The woman nodded. "Destiny, is an event that will happen no matter what, and it also means the destiny of a person, place, or thing. Fate, is quite different, destiny is more of a person's purpose in life. Fate, is similar to the first definition of destiny. An event that will happen no matter what. And, what will happen to something."

Naruto quirked his head. "Why do you need to tell us all this."

The woman looked at all of them. "Because I doubt any of you truly know what Fate or Destiny means." She looked at all of them again. "State your names."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Futeroko Sai."

"An kind angel, a mischevious fox, a cold ninja, and an emotionless god." The woman murmured to herself. "Why haven't you asked for my name?"

"What's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Hajiwara Yuuko. Now state your birthdays." She said.

"March 28."

"July 23."

"October 10."

"August 16."

They three kids were now in utter confusion. They felt it was strangely important to tell this woman everything she asked.

Yuuko looked up. "I think the time's right. Take out your keys."

They looked at eachother in confusion. Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto took out their keyblades and Sakura took out her house key.

"AARGH!! YOU IDIOT!!!"

"Wha-, hey! Just because I'm the only one who brought her house key doesn't mean- Wah! Okay, okay.." Sakura took out her keyblade when Sasuke threatened to bang her head with his fist.

Yuuko looked at there keys. "Hmm, looks like I'll need to send you there soon, but... I might just get a bargain here..."

They all quirked their heads.

"Bargain? Like a market?" Naruto asked.

"No, more of a trade... Do any of you, have something you desire? Like a wish?" Yuuko asked. "But... Think carefully, for you must have something of equal value in return... And, the thing you give in return could be just equal value to you.."

Sakura widened her eyes. What could she wish for?

Naruto thought hard. He was definetly wishing for this...

Sai ground his teeth. If only he had something of equal value...

Sasuke was shocked. Maybe he could...

"Well?" Yuuko asked.

"I-I will!!" Three people said at once.

Yuuko raised her eyebrows.

Sakura blinked. 'Maybe I should have agreed faster...'

"Now then, who will be going first?" Yuuko asked.

"I want to!!" The three said at once.

Sakura slowly backed away. When three boys are fighting over something _this_ important, it usually ends ugly...

"Move! I'm gonna!!" Naruto called.

"Baka! I said it first!!" Sasuke yelled.

"I would like-" Both boys slapped their hands on Sai's mouth and roared, "NOT YOU ESPECIALLY!!!"

Sakura was looking at a watch.

"Decide soon, I'm a busy woman... Or shall I decide for you?" Yuuko asked.

"Decide for them! Decide for them! Decide for them!" Sakura shouted and held up a sign that said: 'They're idiots!! So they can't be trusted!!!'

Yuuko picked up a small book and flicked through it. Stopping on a page she showed it to them. "Ja-ken-pom (Rock, paper, scissors)."

There was a loooong silence...

Very long silence.

"WHAT??!!!!!!"

"..."

"I don't feel obliged to speak..."

"Yay!!! Ja-ken-pom!!!" Sakura cheered.

"Ja-ken-pom." Yuuko suggested firmly.

After awhile they all got together and played. Naruto won.

"Whooooo-hooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto cheered.

"Your wish." Yuuko said.

Naruto grinned mischeviously. "I-

* * *

Gotta go pee!!!! 


	7. Destiny in a Picture

My head hurts... I wanna play a video game... I'm mad.. I had to retype this chapter a billion times because apparently I wasn't logged in. Which I was.

* * *

"-wish for where ever I go, for people to remember me and never forget me." Naruto said. 

"WHAT?!!?" Sakura screamed. "Why would you wish for something like that?!?!"

"I wanna!" Naruto said.

"That's dumb.. Can I say mine now?" Sasuke asked.

"Impossible." Yuuko said firmly.

"EH?!! WHY?!!" Naruto cried.

"Because that's already true. I can't grant something that's already happening. It's like if you wished for your name to be Uzumaki Naruto. I cannot redo it. Especially now. You each need a gift from me to keep moving forward." Yuuko said sharply.

"B-but, how is my wish already true?" Naruto asked.

"No one can ever forget someone as soon as they meet them. Never. No matter how hard they try. A memory of them will always be there somewhere. I guess I'll have to let you make another wish since you won the ja-ken-pom." Yuuko muttered.

"Fine.. I wish... For... The best kind of friends..." Naruto murmured, eyes in a daze, as if he was remembering a happy memory.

"Yes, you may have that wish. I'll deal with the trade later." Yuuko said, moving on.

Sasuke's turn.

"I wish to get vegeance against a certain person.." Sasuke said darkly.

"Are you absolutely sure? These things are usually regretted later, as time passes." Yuuko said. But she already knew the answer.

"I'm sure." Sasuke's reply was short and simple. But still had a lot of meaning.

"Alright." Yuuko said.

"I'll go now. I wish for... Someone... A certain person.. An important person.." Sai said firmly.

"Okay." Yuuko said, but unknown to everyone, Yuuko smiled a mischeivous smile and was going to grant his wish... But...

"Ooh!! I wanna go!!" Sakura cried, raising her hand.

"Go ahead." Yuuko said.

"I wish... I wish..." Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. If she wished for that she'd probably need to give Yuuko three lives to pay. "I wiss I'd be able to help people." Sakura said.

"Okay." Yuuko said.

"What do I need to pay?" Sakura asked.

"Not you yet, first, we need to discuss Naruto's payment. Naruto, I'm going to take your love of ramen." Yuuko said.

"EH?!?!!?!!!!" Naruto screamed, fainting.

"... That's so stupid..." Sasuke muttered.

"..."

"RAMEN!? It's not that good!" Sakura cried, eyes bulging.

"That's the price. It will begin now. Your wish has been granted, but you'll need to find the person yourself. Now for Sasuke." Yuuko swooped down and leaned near Sasuke's ear and whispered the payment.

"Heh, okay." Sasuke said with a smirk. But deep within him, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deeeepp inside him something good told him not to do this and it was really stupid.

Yuuko frowned. "Deal. You'll have to pay before you get your vengeance."

"What's the payment for me?" Sai asked.

"Your ability to draw." Yuuko said. "It interests me quite a bit. But don't worry, even after I take it away you can still learn it all over again. I'll take it away at the end of your journey because you still need it. And your wish will be granted at the same time."

"Deal." Sai said easily, but inside he felt a tiny tremble, like he didn't want to. But Sai didn't understand the feeling so he ignored it.

"Now, for Sakura's payment... She has to pay with herself." Yuuko said.

"How?" Sakura asked, who was more curious than worried.

Everyone tried to figure out how she'd do that.

"Sakura, take this." Yuuko pulled out a present box and handed it to her.

Sakura was about to open it when Yuuko stopped her.

"Don't open it yet. Wait until you leave." Yuuko said calmly.

"What's inside?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

"You'll find out.." Yuuko said with a grin. "But, what's inside that box is VERY important, now, every time you use that box to help someone you'll have to pay for it with something of yours."

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Let's say you wanted to get water for someone, you could pay with a bit of your energy, which can be restored if you sleep." Yuuko said. "As long as you pay with something that's yours you can use that to help someone. And you can still help the person on your own, and if you don't use the thing then you don't need to pay."

"But I wished for me to help people, if I use this then I'm not helping!" Sakura cried.

"On the contrary, you're using things of yours to help the person, so you're still helping the person. But like with me, the things you give the thing in exchange for help, must be almost equal value. At the minimum the thing has to pay at least 80 percent." Yuuko instructed.

"Oh." Sakura said, shaking the box.

"Yuuko-san!!!" A voice cried. "Sakura, Kimimaro, and Haku-san have all disappeared!!" A boy with black messy hair entered, shouting and waving. He stopped short at the sight of the four people. "But, Sakura-san dis..."

"This is the same Sakura, but from a different time and dimension, and with a different purpose.. Kairi's purpose..." Yuuko said.

"Who?" The boy asked.

Yuuko ignored him, and introduced them. "These are customers, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Futeroko Sai." Yuuko said, pointing at all of them. "And this is Watanuki Kimihiro." Yuuko pointed at the boy.

"TANUKI!!" Sakura cried out, laughing her butt off.

"WATANUKI!!!" Kimihiro roared, thinking: 'She's definetly her...'

"So, that's not the Sakura-san that disappeared?" Kimihiro asked.

"No." Yuuko said simply.

"I what?!" Sakura cried.

"Nothing." Kimihiro and Yuuko said at the same time.

"..." Sakura dotted.

"Ne, Watanuki, go and check on to see how Haku-chan and friends are going, you'll be able to see them if you look closely in the sculpture." Yuuko said.

"Bye Tanuki!!" Sakura called as he ran away.

"WATANUKI!!!" Kimihiro roared.

"Ano, what do we do now?" Naruto asked, after he had recovered.

"Oh yes, you need to travel." Yuuko said, standing up to lead them somewhere.

"Ne, where are we going?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Where the hell are you taking me, hag?" Sai asked, when they started going down through tunnels.

"... Shut-up." Yuuko said, leading them further.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke asked when they reached a dark room with a giant thing under a large and dusty cloth.

"Transportation." Yuuko said, tearing away the cloth to reveal.

"KYYAAAH!!!" Sakura squealed. Under was four vechicles. A slim pink bike. A dark blue skateboard. A pitch black motorcycle. And finally an orange scooter.

"Specially made." Yuuko said with a tiny smile.

"I want that one!!" Naruto said jumping on the motorcycle. But he was shocked and shoved back.

"Owww... What was that!!??" Naruto roared.

"A defence mechanism. I told you, these are specially made. No one else can even touch them without having trouble." Yuuko said.

"Which one's for us?" Sai asked.

"It's a little obvious." Yuuko muttered.

"Whheeeeeee!!!" Sakura giggled, pedaling around the room.

"One down," Sasuke muttered, then turning to Naruto who was just about ready to jump on the blue skateboard, Sasuke pushed him on top of the scooter.

"Ow!" Naruto groaned, holding on to the scooter for support. "What the hell was that for?!!"

"Looks like the scooter's for you." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"So I get the motorcycle." Sai said casually.

Three people in the room glared at him.

"Lucky bastard." Sakura hissed.

"Gayman.." Sasuke muttered.

"..." Naruto was trying to think of something to say, because everyone had taken his choice of words.

Sai smiled.

"So... What do we do?" Sakura asked.

They all turned to Yuuko.

"Oh yes, you have to go now." Yuuko said, ushering them out, sort of shoving them, toward a portrait.

It was round. That was the first thing they noticed. Then they all slowly noticed it was made of glass, then they noticed how pretty it was. Then they noticed they were in it.

"That's me!!!" Sakura cried, pointing to herself, the picture of herself showed her with wings, and all bloodied up. Oh yeah, it also showed a sword through her back. But other than that she was very pretty looking in the picture, there was light everywhere. She was crying.

"I'm in a portrait!!" Naruto screamed. His picture showed him with nine tails and a fiery, blood thirsty aura around him, there was a fire in the backround. He had blood all over him, but it wasn't his. There were a bunch of dead people around him. And he himself was getting killed.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke asked, slightly angry. It showed him with black and scary markings all over him, and he had evil looking bat wings on his back, plus a few swords were stranded everywhere. One was in his hand. There was also darkness everywhere, there was a tiny light near him, but it looked like he was trying to get away from it. But he looked miserable.

"That's me." Sai said, surprisingly calm. But maybe it was because his was the nicest looking. It showed him looking like he was looking for something, holding a drawing book but not doing anything. People were also near him, but there was a giant bubble around him.

"Why are you so calm about this??!!!" Sakura screamed, shaking him really hard and fast, and I think if he was a newborn he would have died from breaking his neck.

"You're gonna break my neck, ugly." Sai said, again, calmly, and it was a surprise he managed to get that 'ugly' part in without dying.

"Shut-up." Sakura said, but stopped shaking him. So she settled for a bop on the head.

"Why are you so tense?" Sai asked back.

Everyone thought about why they were so tense.

Now, if you happen to be wondering why they're so freaked by seeing their pictures (Not including Sai), pretend your them and pretend one day you got dragged from your home, nearly got killed, and then something controlled your body and you walked into this lady's house who said she'll grant your wishes, and then you had to give up the thing you liked most out of these: The love for ramen, your incredibe talent for drawing, Sasuke's is a secret until later, or sometimes you have to give up something of yours to help someone, and then suddenly you find your picture in the lady's house and it showed you scary-looking.

"Don't worry, those people aren't you." Yuuko said. "At least, not the you now.."

"EH?!! You mean that's me in the future?!" Sakura cried. "Why am I the only one getting killed??!"

"It's not you in the future. It's your incarnation, but this is also a warning. All of you could end up like the you in the past, depending on the choices you make in this life." Yuuko said.

No one said anything. None of them wanted to end up like that. But Sasuke and Sai knew what choices they were going to make and had a feeling their choices would lead to that.

"Well, what do we do now?" Sakura asked. If she was gonna make good choices and it ended up getting her killed in order to do something she was gonna be okay with it.

Yuuko raised an eyebrow. At least one person was couragous enough to do anything.

"Yeah, what do we do?" Sasuke asked. He knew that was gonna be how he would end up, but he was gonna have to put up with it if he wanted his vengeance.

"Hurry up, I'm tired." Sai said. He was sure too, he was only gonna be like that for awhile. Until his wish was granted.

Naruto shook slightly. He didn't want to kill people like that. He also didn't want to die. How could the accept something like that?

"Naruto!" Sakura said, shaking his shoulder.

"How can you accept it?" Naruto asked. "There's a chance you guys could end up like that but you don't care! Why?!" Naruto looked like he was gonna cry soon.

Sakura frowned and took in a breath.

"You might not." Yuuko said.

Naruto looked up.

"I told you." Yuuko said, impatient. "You might not end up like that depending on your choices. And even if you end up like that in the future, then there's a chance your doing it for a reason. Maybe a good reason."

"How can killing people be done for a good reason?!" Naruto asked.

"It might not even be you." Yuuko said. "Hurry up now, I'm not supposed to even answer so many questions."

"But, what if-" Naruto stopped when Sakura tapped Naruto's shoulder. He turned around and she socked his face.

"Ow!" Naruto held his slowly swelling cheek. "What was that for?!"

"Obviously talking to you won't get you to listen of think!" Sakura growled. Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at everyone now. But mostly Naruto. "Do you seriously think you'd do something like that?! I'm pretty sure most people would rather kill themselves than do something like that!! And that doesn't even look like you!"

Sai looked at the picture.

Naruto blinked. "You're right Sakura-chan!! There's no way I'd do something like that!!"

"Boys are dumb." Sakura said sticking her tongue out.

"Boys are dumb?" Sasuke growled.

"Okay, fine, boys are dense." Sakura compromised.

Sasuke was tempted to roar, 'SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!!!!' But he had a feeling Sakura would be too stupid to get it. So he stayed quiet.

"Anyway, hurry up and leave," Yuuko said none too kindly. "I might get in trouble if you guys are late!"

"Late?" Sai asked. "For what?"

"Just go, I already answered more questions than I was supposed to, answering more could ruin fate, or your guy's destiny." Yuuko said, shoving them harder toward the glass picture.

"Wait! We can't go into glass!! We'll cr-" Sakura was cut off when they were all given one more hard push that sent them tumbling into the glass.

The best way to describe flying into that glass like that, would be saying going through a soft warm veil of water someone set up. Without coming out wet of course. And when reaching the other side you'd realize you're in another world.

* * *

Yuuko looked at the glass picture. She was looking at the parts no one noticed or knew about. 

She looked at Sakura's picture. 'A sacrificing healer... She's too kind for this destiny..'  
She turned to Naruto's. 'A host for a demon. Such an unfortunate fate.' She looked at Sasuke's 'A self-inflicted miserable boy. He won't let anyone close to him... Except.' Yuuko touched the tiny light shining on him. She turned to Sai's, 'A sealed child... If he doesn't let the barriers down soon he'll live a sad life.' She touched the tiny hole in the barrier. 'But it's already starting to open. To a few people.' At least they all were connected. Each picture had a key, although the keys were different, they each had a tiny leaf keychain.

'None of them were who they thought they were...' Yuuko thought, touching the picture that was solid. 'Only the keybearers can pass through. But soon the picture will change and the next keybearers will come.. Or the past keybearers will come.' Yuuko looked up. Her home was a home that could be visited by anyone. Anyone, anything from any time, past, present, in-betweens, future, demons, humans, spirits, angels, ninjas, gods, mortals, anyone, anything,

Yuuko directed her attention to the pictures. Though the people in the pictures weren't them, they represented what had happened in the past and what will happen in the future if it isn't changed. 'Hopefully they'll realize their mistakes soon.'

Yuuko glanced at the last part that she saw and hoped never happened. The sword that Sasuke was holding in his picture, it was the exact same one that Sakura had through her back. She hoped that especially never happened.


	8. Traverse Town

People are so nice: )

I've been faved!! And I just realized it because my alert thingy wasn't on. And... I'm officially in Hong Kong: )

It's hot, but okay. I'm gonna go to China too, not yet though. Don't expect frequent updates, cause I'm not always allowed on the computer now.

* * *

"KYAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" A high-pitched scream pierced the quiet air. It came from one of the four teens. But surprisingly, it hadn't come from the pink-haired one. 

Sakura laughed, her head tossed back. They had fallen ten feet, and none except Naruto had screamed.

"Damn, I thought that was Sakura." Sasuke muttered.

"I guess we know who the gay one is now, ne, Dickless?" Sai asked, cheerfully.

"Shut-up! I was really scared..." Naruto whimpered... Now, to a girl this might have been touching, but to a guy this was gay. And there were two guys here and only one girl.

"Crybaby."

"Woman."

"Ooh, it's okay," Sakura cooed, patting his back and smoothing down his hair. "Those jerks don't know nothing."

Naruto pouted.

"So, where are we?" Sasuke asked, annoyed by the comfort Naruto was getting... Greedy bastard.

"Well, it appears we're in a city, though it's sort of obvious Emoboy." Sai was just as annoyed about Naruto's situation, but Sasuke was the closest target... Selfish jerk.

"Shut the hell up, Gayman." Sasuke growled. Sakura was intently watching in case for a fight. There was only a glaring contest. Disappointing.

"Welcome to Traverse Town." Sakura announced.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"That sign over there, it says: Welcome to Traverse Town." Sakura pointed. They suddenly realized what kind of city Traverse Town was. And for those that don't get it, there are two kinds of citites. One, is a smelly dark scary one, that has so many lights there's not a single star in the sky. The other is a sparkling, vast, delightful city, that makes your blood beat and your eyes get an inch bigger than they're supposed to. Traverse Town was the sparkling kind.

"It's so pretty..." Sakura breathed. The air was clean too.

"There's so many people!!!" Naruto cried. It was actually because Traverse Town was the only world guaranteed not to have Heartless.. In the first district.

"Che." Sasuke said, trying to act unimpressed. But it was hard not to stare at all the shops and people.

".." Sai was best at acting aloof, but it wasn't diguising the delight in his eyes at the sight of the art shop. His sketch book was running out of paper.

"Look!! An item's shop, and-" Sakura stopped, dead in her tracks. A soft, plushy, bat or cat like thing had just walked out of the shop. It had a pom-pom on it's head. It was adorable.

Sakura watched it move with unrestrained googly eyes. "It... It... It... It's beyond cute... Like it's something from an alternate universe that can't live on Earth.."

"Really?" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai asked at once. They really didn't think it was cute. Or at least, maybe it was okay-looking... But..

"I have to hold it..." Sakura said. She walked mechanically toward it.

"Wait!! Don't you idiot!!" Sasuke roared, he tried to grab her arm, but she glided away and walked closer to the moogle.

"Sakura-chan, stop!!" Naruto cried. This could get them in deep crap.

Sai came up behind her and slapped her head with a paper fan. "Hag."

That seemed to knock Sakura out of her stupor, because she went over and knocked Sai off his feet.

"You jerk!! I just wanted to hold it!!" She whined, kicking his head.

"Dammit... See if I ever save your butt again.." Sai muttered, blowing his hair out of his face.

Sakura felt a tiny tug on her ankle, she looked down. It was the plushy thing.

"Excuse me." The moogle said in a bussiness-like voice, that really didn't match his shape.

"Cute..." Sakura squealed.

"... Okay..." The moogle was actually a tad irritated, because he was a guy and sick and tired of being called cute. But he did feel a _little_ flattered by the compliment.

"What do you need us for?" Sasuke asked, his voice low and menacing. They always seemed to be them to be picked out of the crowd and pushed to do things for other people. It seemed impossible for them to do it themselves. And, they were always lucky to happen to pick them, not knowing they were warriors. Uchiha Sasuke was very paranoid, and did not trust people. But he was a little right.

"Well, we need test betas." The moogle said.

"For?" Sakura asked.

"Well... Actually... We're trying to find some people..." The moogle mumbled.

Sakura tilted her head. A habit that she had when she was confused.

"... We need to test out a few... items..." He mumbled.

"How many?" Sai asked, towering over the moogle.

"About 10." The moogle said, not backing down.

"What kind of items?" Naruto asked, trying to appear as scary as Sasuke and Sai.

"Synthesized items." The moogle was appearing sturdy on the outside, but inside his guts were watering. He pulled out one to show. "We use minerals and ores to create items."

".. Why us?" Sasuke asked, obviously peeved and looking similar to a cat that just noticed the dog peeing in it's water bowl.

"We need to use it on harmless and helpless civillians to check so it won't hurt anyone." The moogle said, in it's bussiness voice again.

"Sounds cool!!!" Sakura and Naruto said at the same time.

"What you just didn't like the idea a few minutes ago!" Sasuke roared at Naruto.

"I changed my mind.." Naruto whimpered, then remembered who was yelling at him and stuck his tongue out and lifted his fist in a threatening fashion.

"Idiot." Sai scoffed.

"Either way, we aren't doing this. It'll just eat up our time." Sasuke said, looking more evil by the minute.

".." The moogle paused for a minute and looked up at all of them. "We pay."

There was a still, shocked, pause.

"How much?" Sai asked, puting his hands on his hips and honestly looking gay.

Sakura stared at him with an expression that a young girl would give to a sex offender.

"100 munny each hour. And for each person." The moogle said in a voice that held a tint of smugness and triumph in it.

Naruto's mouth dropped open. Sakura just stared. Sasuke tried not to stare. Sai acted like Sai.

"I'll take it!!" Sakura cried.

"Me too!!" Naruto cried.

"Them too!!" Sakura pointed at Sasuke and Sai.

"WHAT?!"

"What the-... I don't need a hag to make my decisci- OW!"

The moogle smiled.

Now, the funny part was they didn't even know Traverse Town's currency. So, 100 munny could have easily been a itty bitty amount. 100 munny could have easily been enough to buy a piece of candy. But these people, they don't think about their situation alot. (It is sort of a big amount, just not as big as they think it is.)

First Day At Work...

"You know, this is the first time I've ever got a job. Like a real one." Naruto said.

"Really?! I've got jobs all the time!! I even run this shop that my dad used to run!!" Sakura cried.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, now interested.

"I needed some extra cash." She said with a shrug.

"Why can't your dad run it?" Sai asked, looking hard into her face.

"Gosh! You guys like to interrogate a girl don't you!" Sakura said this with a laugh, and a grin, but her eyes went glassy and dull. Like someone had just pulled the plug on her cheerfulness.

"..." Sasuke and Sai said nothing. Though they knew something went wrong.

"Ne, when were we supposed to be there?" Naruto asked.

"At..." Sakura checked her watch. "AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!!" Sakura screamed. Running forward. Sasuke and Sai desperately ran after her.

Sai managed to run on the side of her, while Sasuke was a little ways behind.

Naruto's eyes widened and he ran after her. "We're gonna be late?! But!-" He hit a lamp post.

"Naru-!" Sakura tripped over nothing and fell. "That... It hurts!!!!" Sakura cried, tears spilling from her spring-colored eyes.

"Argh!! You. Klutzy. Goddamn. Idiot." Sasuke managed to wheeze this between breathes.

Sai said nothing. He was confused he looked up into the sky.

"What?" Sakura asked. It would take alot to make Sai forget to call her an evil name.

"Is it... Raining?" Sai asked, looking up at the clear blue, sky. That had one visible cloud in the vast blueness.

"How could it be?" Sakura asked, puzzled. Why on earth would Sai be acting this way.

".. Did you hit your head?" Naruto asked.

"..."

Sai glared at Naruto, "Shut up." He jabbed at Sakura. "And you. Wipe your face. It's almost hard to believe how ugly you can get." Sai said, pointing at Sakura.

Sakura was about to scream like an old cat lady and tear his hair out before she realized she was still crying. "Owee.." She whined, rubbing her forehead that had made contact with the pavement.

"Jerk-face!!" Sakura cried, settling on that, still rubbing her forehead that was now blossoming a bright red bruise.

Sasuke rubbed his own forehead that was now covered in sweat, and though he didn't know he was attracting several girl's attention. To them he looked like a male model that was rubbing his forehead bishounen-style after exercising.

Naruto rubbed his chest, head, and forehead after they all had made really good friends with the lamp post.

Sai rubbed his own forehead and looked to the sky again. It definitely wasn't raining. But while he was running along side Sakura he felt a drop of water hit his cheek. Why?

* * *

Can you guess why a drop of water hit Sai's cheek? Mwahaha!! Sakura's family will always remain a mystery!!! 


End file.
